


An Encounter On The Bridge.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Thousand Words, Anatomically-Impossible Sex, Bondage, Clothed Frottage, Consensual Mind Control, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Sex, PWP, Submissive Hux, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, community:tfa_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is never any warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter On The Bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6436747#cmt6436747) in [](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/)** :
>
>> Dom!Kylo just bends Sub!Hux over the console and has his way with him. Right in the middle of everyone.
>> 
>> Of course, he is using his Sith powers to make sure none of them notice a thing, but that isn't all that helpful to Hux. Because even if he knows what Kylo is doing, there are right there and any minute now they are going to notice something, the Force can't be that powerful and oh kriff, Ren, right there!
>> 
>> Bonus for some serious doming, boot licking, name calling, making Hux beg. All those things that Hux gets off on and can never, ever allow his subordinates to see.

It is always sudden; there is never any warning. One moment Ren is standing next to him, silently contemplating the star field through the viewscreen, and in the next, Ren has shoved Hux forward until he is braced against the viewscreen, his legs kicked and then braced apart. The sounds on the bridge fade to mere background noise as Ren's controlled breathing fills Hux's awareness. There are rough hands all over him, pushing him into position, tearing at his uniform. Hux does not look down. Ren is always disappointed when Hux tries to use his eyes to see which of the hands are attached to Ren's body. And Hux pays dearly when Ren is disappointed in him.

And so Hux watches the reflection of the bridge crew in the viewscreen as they admirably go about their business, paying no attention to the General increasingly at the mercy of Kylo Ren upon the command deck. His crew is very well-trained and they know that the details of General Hux and Lord Ren's particular... arguments are far above their pay grades.

Ren's teeth bite into the shell of Hux's ear and Hux can feel the warmth of his body pressed against Hux's back. A leather-gloved hand wraps itself around Hux's bicep, the fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. Hux does not whimper, but there is soon the taste of warm leather against his mouth, fingers forcing themselves between his teeth. He is not permitted to speak.

Ren presses his thigh between Hux's legs and Hux can feel Ren's erection through Ren's rough robes. Ren slowly builds up a rhythm and Hux turns his head to bite at his arm to keep quiet, because Ren couples the friction of his robes against Hux's skin with wet heat around Hux's cock. There's teeth there, too, and against the back of Hux's neck and biting into his thighs. Hux's uniform tears more as hands explore his body and object to the impediments in their path. Something vibrates deep inside him and Hux lets out a low moan. And then it feels as if his blood is on fire, arousal everywhere inside him, and he shakes, the viewscreen taking more and more of his weight as he wills his knees not to buckle.

And then Ren's arm is holding Hux up as he rubs himself even more furiously against Hux's ass. And, well, if Ren is going to do all the work... Hux tries to move one of his arms or legs to try to get a grip on Ren, maybe get them into a better position, one in which Hux can control anything about this. But as soon as he thinks to move, chains wrap around his arms and legs and the metal is ice cold against his skin. 

[You will behave], orders the voice in his head, every word a stab of pain, a stab of pleasure, and Hux damns the mouth against his cock, willing for just a little more, enough for him to be able to come. But he knows he will not be permitted it until Ren has found his own release, and if that means he has to treat Hux like a doll to move where and how he pleases, then Hux will have to endure. Endure and ignore how this will feature heavily in his fantasies later, how he will bring himself off to the memory of Ren's Force embracing and swallowing his body whole. Ren's power is an awesome thing and Hux will never admit out loud how much it excites him.

The chains pull tighter. Hux's body moves of its own volition and Hux abandons himself to it. Ren is everywhere inside him now and harsh fingers are holding Hux open. He can feel them everywhere, stroking him, gripping him, leaving bruises. Ren knows how to make a point and he's making it now, and Hux opens his mouth and nothing comes out. Ren knows how to make him behave. Ren knows how to make him not be able to do anything but behave. There is nothing but obedience to Ren's unspoken commands.

At last, Ren finds his own completion and then Hux's hard nipples are being tugged on by sharp teeth, and Ren's hand is between Hux's legs, driving him to distraction. There's a strain on Hux's shoulders from where his hands are bound behind his back and Ren presses kisses to each stretched muscle. [Beg me], coaxes the voice in his head, and Hux never begs. He gives orders, he makes demands, but he never begs.

Well.

He never begs anyone except for Ren.

He doesn't think he manages any words, but the images and feelings and thoughts are enough to satisfy Ren, who gives Hux's cock several harsh strokes and then--

And then Hux is standing in front of the viewscreen again, his hands clasped behind his back. The stars are in front of him, Ren beside him, and there's departing mocking laughter in his head. Hux is vaguely surprised not to be on his knees; Ren's control is famously imperfect, and kneeling before an infuriated Sith Lord is an understandable discretion the bridge crew can easily ignore. After all, Ren is seethingly angry with Hux after their fight this morning.

There's one last dig of fingers against his neck and Hux imagines the finger-sized bruises that Ren will one day leave there. For now, Hux always leaves these fantasies with bruises on his hips, a gift from Ren, the only souvenir of this encounter. Ren mercifully never allows Hux's body to orgasm while coaxing them from his brain.

"I believe we are done here, Lord Ren," Hux says.

Ren bows his head. There's a gentle kiss to the back of Hux's head as Ren stalks away, and Hux rolls his eyes. One day, Ren's going to forget himself and touch Hux on the bridge, and there will be hell to pay.

But until then, Hux will continue these lessons in obedience.


End file.
